


S is for Seduction

by Psychodelikas



Series: The Alphabet of Dreams [20]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jared finally has his way, Oral Sex, Told ya good times are-a comin'!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodelikas/pseuds/Psychodelikas
Summary: “What the hell kind of offer is this?” I asked then quickly pointed my index at her. “And don’t youdaresay a magical one!”Caught off guard, Sarah burst into laughter as she set the parchment on the desk. “Well, then that doesn’t leave me with a lot of options.”





	S is for Seduction

_Must kill, must kill, must kill…_

That had been my mantra for the remainder of the day. It was the only thing which kept me even remotely close to normal standards when in reality, all I wanted to do was see Jared’s head mounted on a spike. Naturally, _after_ I had mounted myself on him. Several times. At least.

However, when I had heard my name, I had suddenly felt completely and utterly at peace. I had smiled all the while I talked with the inspectors. I couldn’t hear a word of what I was saying but I could hear their questions. I could count all of their questions on one hand and still have free fingers. By the time I had finished presenting my dissertation, the inspectors all congratulated me on a job well done. I had no idea what they had smoked earlier but I was very grateful for it.

The next thing I did was to march myself to my car and head straight for that damned stone castle. I vaguely registered that it was almost six in the evening but thanks to it being summer, the sun was very much up in the sky. The heat was a different subject altogether but thankfully, I had the car’s air conditioning system to keep me cool.

When I arrived at the castle, I could feel the building being on its guard. It knew I was in a very precarious mood. I smiled as I drove past the stone construction and headed for the underground parking.

Naturally, the first person to greet me was Sarah. She didn’t say one word but she did smile at me when I walked through the opening doors. She indicated with her head that I follow after and I silently complied.

She took us to Jared's study where she sat herself behind the desk and joined her hands on it. I sat across from her on one of the chairs and smiled. “Where is he?” I asked sweetly.

“I really wish I knew how to answer that question,” Sarah said truthfully, “but I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“I quite literally can’t because I have no clue where he is.” She parted her hands. “But we have a much more important matter to discuss.”

“We do?” I laughed.

“Your future here.”

My brain went numb. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. “My what here?” I repeated silly.

Sarah laughed. “I can see Jared has failed to mention to you what he had in mind for after you got your master’s degree. Good!” she declared. “This means I can tell you which is way better than if Jared had. And by better I mean safer for you.”

“Safer for _me?!”_

“I know first-hand how…difficult it is to resist giving into your impulses when it comes to Jared. You might have done something you probably wouldn’t have regretted but still wished you hadn’t done in the first place.”

_Zane, are you speaking through Sarah right now?!_ “Should I be worried?” I asked.

“Probably,” Sarah agreed with a smile. “Let me put your mind at ease. It’s not something overly-complicated but to be fair, it’s rather life-changing.”

I regarded her carefully. “Life-changing how?”

As a reply, Sarah only smiled then opened a drawer in front of her. She produced a rolled parchment which looked old, too old to still be opened ever again. My interest and fear were peaked at the same time. “What’s that?” I asked.

“Jared’s offer,” she answered.

With one flick of her wrist, she opened the parchment which rolled from her hand all the way to my feet. I couldn’t help myself and yelp girlishly as the old paper touched the floor rather gracefully. I lifted my knees, just to make sure I didn’t touch it and maybe ruin it.

“What the hell kind of offer is this?” I asked then quickly pointed my index at her. “And don’t you _dare_ say a magical one!”

Caught off guard, Sarah burst into laughter as she set the parchment on the desk. “Well, then that doesn’t leave me with a lot of options.” She drew her voice and straightened her back as she looked at me. “Valaria Straits, it is my honor to offer you the keys to the castle.”

All of my vengeful and murderous feelings vanished at those words. “Is there a hidden camera somewhere?” My jaw tensed. “Is Zane behind all of this?”

She laughed once again. “I’m starting to think that maybe I should have brought her here too but I couldn’t quite bring myself to tear her away from her new… BFF who is much more than a BFF,” she concluded with a conspirative smile. I couldn’t help myself but smile as well. “I’m quite serious but maybe I didn’t use the right words. Jared’s not offering you the keys of the castle as much as…” She tried to continue but couldn’t find the words.

“What?” I pressed her. “He’s offering me what?”

She compromised. “Tell you what. Why don’t you take this” – she flicked her wrist again and the parchment rolled itself back – “home with you tonight, read it very carefully and then come back here. We can make a whole day of it.”

“A whole day?” I repeated skeptically.

“Believe me, once you’ve read the first line, you’ll understand.”

_I really hate it when you, guys do this to me…_

But take the parchment I did then I went straight to my car. I knew Zane was without a shadow of a doubt in the castle somewhere with James but I did not have the nerves to talk in a civilized manner with them. My annoyance with Jared and the castle and the damned situation returned in full. 

*****

***               ***

*****

“How was your exam?” my mother asked the moment I walked through the door.

“Urgh, I’m glad it’s over,” I said as I took my shoes off. Kyra was barking happy, her tail wiggling about.

“That bad?”

“Well, no,” I said. I knelt next to my baby and ruffled the hair on her head. “Actually, the inspectors said I did really well but I can’t remember a word of what I said.”

“Bring out the good stuff, woman! Our daughter is gonna rule the world soon!” dad declared proudly.

Both mom and I laughed so loudly, Kyra joined in and barked at the same volume. Dinner that evening was incredible because I realized just how amazing it was to eat with my parents after a long day’s worry, anger and bewilderment. I enjoyed myself because all I did was talk with my parents about my exam and nothing else, my beautiful Kyra right by my side.

I stood with my parents until they decided to go to bed. I didn’t even bother to check what hour it was. Kyra had already fallen asleep and she looked so peaceful in her spot, I didn’t have the heart to wake her up with a good night kiss. I reluctantly headed for my room, the parchment patiently waiting for me in my bag.

However, the room was not quite the same as how I had left it in the morning.

“Good evening, my dear,” Jared Freakin’ Korrick greeted me casually from his place in _my_ bed. His head was resting on his hand as he regarded me with his ruby and gold eyes, his raven hair shinning in the dim light of my night lamps.

I was completely and utterly speechless not because he was resting on my bed but because the son of a bitch was as naked as his name day, a thin portion of my cover sheet over his middle. Holy crap, what a sight he was! Besides the fact that there wasn’t a single hair on his body, I was convinced that someone (Zane) had intentionally drawn the lines of his muscles so that I could see every bit of his athletic frame. My jaw clenched as I absorbed him in, committing to memory his muscular structure and those way too appealing legs of his.

_So I have a thing for legs? Huh… Who’d’ve funk it?_

“Much as I like looking at you,” Jared said after a few tense moments of silence, “I would appreciate it if you weren’t so far away.” He tapped the spot in front of him with his free hand.

I forced myself to swallow as I slowly closed the door. Without taking my eyes off him, I took two steps in his direction.

“Wait.”

I stopped.

“It’s not fair that you should have so many clothes on you in comparison to myself now, wouldn’t you agree?”

_Dear God, why_ am _I agreeing with him?!_

I realized that I was holding my breath so I let the air out through my nose. Wordless, I carefully began to take my clothes off. I started with my pantyhose but I made sure my skirt didn’t go pass my thighs as I took them off. Jared’s hungry eyes didn’t miss one movement. Next, I intentionally unbuttoned every one of my shirt’s button, starting with the last one up. I saw how Jared’s own jaw clenched a little as he followed my fingers. I couldn’t help but half-smile as I turned my back to him when I was finished. I turned my head to the side and saw part of the man’s head as I shrugged the shirt off me. It gently fell down and I used one of my feet to move it out of the way.

I turned my sight forward and took a deep breath, exhaling through my nose.

I unhooked my bra then covered my breasts with one arm while I threw the underwear at Jared with the other. He caught it with ease then brought it to his face and inhaled shamelessly, his eyes closed. I pressed my lips into a line and swallowed hard as I forced myself to not jump on him right then and there. Back fully turned to him again, I unbuttoned then unzipped my skirt. I slowly got down on my knees, taking the skirt down with me. When it pooled around my feet, I just as slowly rose up, making sure my hips kind of swayed from side to side. I also made sure that my butt showed out and heard Jared’s sharp intake of breath as a result. I stepped out of the skirt then covered my chest with both arms. I summoned all of my courage and finally faced Jared.

The look of pure hunger on his face made him ten times more appealing to me than the fact that he was naked.

I took one more step then sat myself on the bed. I raised my legs up then rested on one side, my head in my hand and my free arm still secure over my breasts. The cover sheet around Jared’s middle had shifted under my weight and it took all of my self-control not to tear my eyes from his and look just how much had been revealed.

We stared at each other for a moment as long as infinity. I finally broke the silence by asking the one question I was dying to ask. “Is this real?” I had expected my voice to be shaky but not that much.

Jared brought himself closer then rested his hand on my cheek, his thumb caressing my skin. “Very much so,” he whispered.

That was all I needed to hear. I let the air I was holding in out and crashed my lips on his, the last weeks be damned.

_Holy Christ! This really_ is _happening!_

I couldn’t explain it properly but I knew it was real. I knew it was happening in the real world because nothing magic could ever conjure the taste and feel of Jared’s sweet lips. Kissing him was the most astonishing thing I had ever experienced because he was real, he was actually with me in my own bed.

However, Jared must have been even more desperate than I was because the instant I started kissing him, he took control over everything. He rolled himself on top of me as he slipped his tongue between my lips. I moaned in surprise, welcoming his tongue happily as my arms snaked around his waist. His skin was so soft and the muscles underneath so firm, addiction followed fast. I was vaguely surprised that my legs opened up for him all on their own but I more than welcomed his hard erection already pushing into me.

Jared had a completely different agenda. He gently took my hands off his body and pinned them on either side of my head as he kissed me passionately, his tongue having a ball in my mouth. I moaned half in protest, half in delight. My body had begun to slowly grind against his which made him grind back. Jared moaned long into my mouth as the small friction caused both of us pleasure and impatience. He was enjoying himself so much so that his grip on my wrists loosened but he quickly composed himself and abruptly interrupted the kiss. My eyes opened as I gasped in protest then closed back when I felt those delicious lips on my neck. I leaned back against the pillow, raising my chin so that he could kiss me better.

I realized then that I _really_ loved having Jared’s lips on my skin and Jared realized he _really_ loved kissing every portion of skin on my body. He took his precious time with my neck but the bastard didn’t give me the release I needed and ignored my soft spot. He compensated by moving his kisses further down and I sighed softly in anticipation as I watched him. Once again, he ignored my breasts and my needy nipples without even bothering to glance their way. I was beginning to feel a little annoyed and more than confused at his actions.

Then my breathing became shallow as I saw that he kept going further and further down my body, his lips leaving fire traces on my skin. When he reached my panty line, he stopped and looked up. He was out of breath and his face a bit red but his eyes were almost entirely black. I had never been more turned on in my entire life.

“If I let go of your hands,” he asked, “do you promise to keep them there?”

I took a few seconds to process his words. I nodded feverishly.

The bastard half smirked and let go, as promised. He straightened himself up, standing on his knees and I quickly covered my mouth with both hands but a small gasp still escaped me. Naturally, his smirk turned into a full blown grin as he brought my legs together. I couldn’t help myself. I had expected Jared to be impressive but that was just ridiculous. I quickly asked myself how in the world he would have fit inside me.

I shouldn’t have worried.

After closing my legs, Jared rested his hands on my thighs then brought his mouth to my panties. He grabbed the fabric between his teeth then slowly took them off. His hands never left my legs as he did so. I felt my insides shaking with so much need and desire that my body shook a little as well. I uncovered my mouth and took bits of the cover sheet in each hand, trying to focus as I watched Jared taking off the last item of clothing left on me.

After he finally removed my underwear, Jared opened my legs again, he locked eyes with me. He picked one leg then put it over his shoulder. I grasped the sheet tighter as I took in that image. He grinned then turned his lips to my ankle and kissed it. But he didn’t stop there. He started kissing me up, up, up, further up, keeping to the inside of my leg rather than the outside. I was breathing heavily by that point, my heart pounding against my chest. His lips reached my thighs and my breathing became irregular as the muscles of my abdomen clenched in anticipation.

But the son of a bitch did not reach the place I was so desperate for him to reach. Instead, he went pass my sex and onto my other thigh, kissing my leg down until he reached my ankle. I had wanted to ask him why he was torturing me when he licked the trail of kisses up, making the words die in my throat and a shaky moan escape my lips. I thought that he would ignore my sex again as his tongue reached the joining of my thighs again.

He didn’t.

Jared briefly brushed his face over my sex, breathing in as he did so. It took all of my self-control not to scream but a yelp of delight and desperation did escape me. I almost ripped the sheet again too and I couldn’t tear my eyes from the impossible sight below.

Jared gently spread my legs a bit more and I was in the most obscene position I had ever been in my entire life. It instantly became my favorite position. One of his hands went around my thigh, making sure I stayed with my legs spread. I saw then felt his face getting closer and closer until his nose was buried in me. I tried to exhale slowly but it changed into a moan of surprise when I felt his tongue trace me from the skin between my ass and sex to a little over my clit. He more or less explored the new area before him in that manner, driving me mad with each stroke of his slick tongue.

When he was confident he knew his way around my sex, Jared really dove in. I felt his tongue in places I never imagined a tongue could touch, much less in that erotic manner. Jared thrust his tongue into me with such vigor, I thought I would faint at the splendid sensation. I knew one thing for certain: I didn’t want him to stop. Jared must have read my mind because he took his precious time until he was satisfied with how wet I was. When he made the switch to my clit, he didn’t ignore my wetting entrance. He slid one long finger inside me to tease me as his tongue went from side to side on my clit. I vaguely heard a tearing sound as I gripped the cover sheet so tightly, my knuckles were white. At the same time, Jared tightened his hold on my thigh.

Slowly in and slowly out his finger went, in perfect contrast to the speed his tongue employed in tasting, no, devouring my clit. My mewls and my moans were out of control and I felt both my stomach and my sex clench. I felt small shockwaves rock my entire body. Jared of course recognized the signs of an impending orgasm and tripled his efforts. He closed his mouth around my clit, eating it whole as he slid his finger all the way inside, twisting it. I threw my head back and almost screamed his name as his digit hit pleasure spots as it twisted and turned.

I ground myself against his face without realizing it but the result was considerable. My simple body movement made Jared’s finger feel incredible inside me. It also opened up new areas for it to touch and good God! It felt heavenly. One of my hands darted to Jared and glued his head to my sex. He moaned long on my clit, almost losing himself in the process. I heard a faint in ringing in my ears but my lips were moving and I could swear I was repeating, “Yes!” over and over again as I looked down at Jared, holding a chunk of his dark hair tightly. The fingers of his other hand dug into my flesh, keeping my leg in place and nicely spread.

Just when I felt that I could take it no longer, Jared bit my clit and thrust his finger deep inside me so hard, I saw white before my eyes. My orgasm consumed me entirely, overwhelming my senses and making me scream his name to the heavens. Jared remained between my legs but slowed his pace down, keeping his licks to long strokes which prolonged my orgasm. He continued licking until I was done and a little bit after. He let go of my thigh and kissed the now bruised skin then he kissed his way back up to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and glued my lips to his. I tasted myself in his mouth. It seemed like the most enticing and delicious thing I had tasted in my entire life because it was from him. We kissed for a long while, simply enjoying the feel of the other’s mouth. Sadly, the need for air won and we reluctantly parted.

We looked at each other, both of us out of breath. Once again, Jared looked to me like a long lost, fairy prince, one eye gold, the other ruby. His hair was ruffled up and surprisingly in one piece but the look of joy and satisfaction on his face made him look more appealing and handsome to me than he ever had.

I offered him a faint smile which he returned in the same fashion. I opened my mouth to tell him something but I never got the chance. The bastard lowered himself back between my legs and launched a new pleasure campaign on my sex. I cried out in surprise and delight, ripping the cover sheet in half.

Jared ate me the entire night, taking me to new heights with each session but one particular attack on my flesh was more than I could handle. I cried out his name then I slipped into darkness with the feel of his tongue _and_ finger inside me and the image of him completely buried between my legs as the last ones before I lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for still being here! ^_^


End file.
